


Fulfillment

by jelazakazone



Series: merlin advent 2011 [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Dragonspeak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfillment

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to awesome betas twilighthdfan, lewisian_gneiss, and kleinefee92. Written for day 24 of merlinadvent.

Merlin roared.  Arthur relinquished control.  Ecstasy.


End file.
